


Roses Are Red...

by WildWolf25



Series: Message in a Bottle Series (prompts from my ship-mate) [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cute, Fluff, High School AU, M/M, Miscommunication, Prom, the T rating is for like one swear word
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 13:01:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10945047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildWolf25/pseuds/WildWolf25
Summary: Lance blinked in surprise, the words taking a few moments to register in his mind.  “Since… since when are we going to prom together?”  He asked, bewildered.Keith said nothing for several long moments.  Lance actually pulled the phone away from his ear to check and make sure he hadn’t hung up by accident.“Shit.”  Keith said finally, his voice quiet.  “I forgot to ask you.”





	Roses Are Red...

**Author's Note:**

> Got the idea from a post I saw on tumblr: http://wildwolf25.tumblr.com/post/147302777351/ominouslymathematical-vangohing-my-best

Lance was working on his physics homework -- actually he was trying to learn how to spin a pencil between his fingers, but that was technically physics, right? -- when his cell phone rang.  The ringtone surprised him; who even  _ called _ these days, ever since the great invention of texting?  He let the pencil fall onto his open textbook and reached for his phone, glancing at the name before picking up.  

“Keith?  What’s up?”  Lance leaned back in his chair, propping a foot up on the edge of his desk.

“I’m at the store.”  Keith said.  “What color should I wear to prom?”  

Lance arched an eyebrow, puzzled by the question.  “Whatever you want, dude?”

“Well, what color are you wearing?”  Keith asked.  “Although knowing you, it’ll be blue.”  

“I haven’t really decided yet.”  Lance said evasively.  He wasn’t entirely sure he wanted to go to prom this year.  He had asked at least half a dozen girls and they had all turned him down, mostly because they were already going with someone else, but one or two of them had said that they just weren’t interested, and the rejection stung a little more than he had thought it would.  What would even be the point in turning up alone and not having anyone to dance with, plus have to watch all the girls he had asked out spend the night with their own dates?  Hunk wasn’t going, because his family had scheduled a family reunion in Hawaii and he couldn’t get out of it just to go to one school dance.  Pidge wasn’t going either, because school dances weren’t really their thing, but they had invited Lance to their Star Trek marathon night instead.  Lance was still on the fence about whether he wanted to go and live out the quintessential high school prom dream (minus a date or friends) or take Pidge up on their offer and have a quiet night in.  He sighed into the phone at hearing Keith’s frustrated growl.  

“Well could you maybe decide pretty soon?  Because I don’t want to drive all the way back to the store once you make up your mind.”  Keith said.  

Lance glared at his textbook, wondering what had crawled up Keith’s butt and died.  “Just wear whatever you want to.  Or ask your date.”  His voice sounded bitter even to his own ears, but he wasn’t really in the mood to hear about Keith’s prom date.  

“That’s what I’m trying to do.”  Keith said.  “We’re supposed to match, so just tell me what color you’re planning on wearing so I can buy a stupid tie and go home to make dinner, I’m starving.”  

Lance blinked in surprise, the words taking a few moments to register in his mind.  “Since… since when are we going to prom together?”  He asked, bewildered.  

Keith said nothing for several long moments.  Lance actually pulled the phone away from his ear to check and make sure he hadn’t hung up by accident.  

“Shit.”  Keith said finally, his voice quiet.  “I forgot to ask you.”  

Lance could almost see Keith rubbing his hand over his face in that way that he always did when he was exasperated.  Then the words caught up with him and he felt a flutter in his stomach.  “You were going to ask me to prom?”  He asked, seeking clarification.

“I… yeah… I could have sworn I already did it…” Keith groaned.  “I’m an idiot.”  

“I mean, you’re a cute idiot, that’s for sure, so it’s kind of endearing.”  Lance couldn’t help the big dumb grin that spread across his face.  

“So, will you go to prom with me?”  Keith asked.

Lance opened his mouth to say yes, then shook his head.  “What?  Nuh-uh, buddy, you’re not getting away with a half-assed phone call, especially after what you just pulled.”

“Wh-what?!”  Keith sounded indignant.

“If you want someone as awesome and suave as me to go to prom with you, you’re gonna have to do a proper promposal.”  Lance said, smirking.  “I’m talking roses, cheesy prom puns, decorated locker, I want the whole nine yards.”  

“You’re… you’re ridiculous.”  Keith snapped, sounding angry.  “You know what?  Fuck you.”  

There was a click, and the line went dead.  Lance stared at his phone dumbly.  Had he pushed him too far?  It was just a little friendly teasing… Well, kind of.  Lance  _ had  _ always wanted to be asked to prom in some cheesily-romantic way.  Usually it was  _ he  _ who had to come up with the extravagant ideas, like sending a rose to the person every class period until asking them after school, or decorating the person’s locker with a dozen hearts cut out of pink construction paper, or sneaking into the administrative office to make an announcement over the PA system, or once, when he was in a pinch, writing “U+Me=Prom?” with ketchup on a lunch tray (and subsequently spending his detention washing all the lunch trays after school that day).  Just once, he wanted someone else to come up with the romantic gesture, but maybe he had pushed too far with Keith.  

He guessed he really wasn’t going to prom now, he groused to himself as he tossed his phone onto the bed and returned to his physics homework with a heavy sigh.  He had teased Keith too much and had ended up pushing him away.  Fantastic.  

~~~

Halfway across the neighborhood, Pidge was busy neglecting their homework in favor of trying to build their own hard drive when they heard their phone ring.  Pidge put down the pliers for a moment, holding the motherboard in one hand while they tapped the speakerphone button.  “‘Yello?”  

“What the hell is a promposal?”  Keith’s voice came through the phone, sounding irritated.  Pidge grinned slyly and picked up the phone, propping it between their shoulder and ear while they talked.

~~~

Lance didn’t want to go to school the next day, but his mamá didn’t seem to think “heart broken by my own stupidity” was a good enough reason to stay home sick.  He trudged into school and didn’t even bother trying to talk to Allura for once, since she was busy talking to Shiro and he had no romantic hope of getting anywhere with her, or anyone, really, ever again.  He might as well just become a hermit, or a sheep-herder in Iceland or something… something where he could live out the rest of his lonely days in isolation, never having to make a fool of himself in front of anyone again.  He sighed heavily as he passed the table where the student council was selling prom tickets, bright yellow posters reminding everyone that it was the last day to buy them.  Feeling morose, he turned the corner and wondered if he would just die of an arrow to the heart before he reached his locker.  He found a trail of red and blue rose petals scattered in the hallway where his locker was, along with whispering students.  

Great, he thought to himself.  Some casanova bought out the whole damn flower-shop just to ask his girlfriend to prom.  She probably said yes, too, and maybe even jumped into his arms, where he would spin her around and then kiss her before they held hands on their way to class.  

Lance was too busy scowling at his feet and cursing the couple in his head -- who looked an awful lot like Shiro and Allura, because why not? -- that he didn’t notice that there was someone standing in front of his locker until he was practically right in front of it.  He was so stunned that he couldn’t do much more than stare at Keith stupidly with his mouth open; Keith, who was wearing a three-piece suit with a purple vest and a tie the same shade of red as the blush on his face, holding a blue rose.  There were at least a dozen red and blue roses taped haphazardly to the front of his locker with duct tape in what Lance was assuming was either a heart or a dead Pacman, it was a little hard to tell.  

“Lance!”  Keith thrust the rose at him.  “It… it would mean Lance- _ a-lot  _ to me if you would be my knight in shining armor and accompany me to prom!”  His face grew even redder, if that was even possible, and other students were snickering around them at the cheesiness.  Lance noticed Pidge standing off to the side, holding their phone up in what was unmistakably a video recording, a smirk on their face and the fluorescent school lighting glinting off of their glasses.  He turned back to Keith, who was looking at him with an expression that could only be described as half-anticipation, half-constipation.  He grimaced as Lance continued to stand there, speechless.  “Say… say something… it’s just a yes or no answer.”

A huge grin split across Lance’s face, so much that his cheeks ached from it, and he threw himself towards Keith.  “Yes!”  

Both of them promptly went tumbling to the floor, smacking their heads on the tile that probably got cleaned twice a year if the janitor was feeling generous.  “Ow!” 

“What the hell?!  What did you jump me for?!”  Keith sat up, rubbing the back of his head.  

“You were supposed to catch me!”  Lance told him indignantly.  “It’s  _ romantic _ !”

“Oh my god,” Keith groaned and thrust the blue rose at him.  “Just take your damn rose and let me go buy your ticket for you.”        

**Author's Note:**

> What happens when you put a hopeless-romantic and a hopeless-at-romantic together? Apparently nothing, unless Pidge nudges someone in the right direction. 
> 
> Prom and promposals are whack, dude. All the ones I mentioned above happened at my high school, that I observed from a distance with much bemusement. Yes, including the ketchup on the lunch tray one. Kid was never the brightest.


End file.
